El cielo en rapsodia
by BioniqueRouge
Summary: Segundo: Tragedia. / Serie de viñetas participantes en la Copa Fanficker, del grupo Shhh... SasuNaru NaruSasu.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: N** aruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia sí es mía.

 **Aviso: E** ste fic participa en la Copa Fanficker, del grupo Shhh... SasuNaru NaruSasu.

 **Género sorteado: Family.**

* * *

...

..

.

Dice: «Estoy en casa», y nadie contesta. Se ha acostumbrado a la soledad de las cuatro paredes que huelen a ramen y a humedad. No le molesta ni le entristece volver a la rutina diaria, pues es la que le salva de echarse un clavado desde la cara de Hashirama al abismo. Supone que es normal sentirse así, después de todo, sus circunstancias no le merecen una opinión más alentadora, y como una medusa sin cerebro realiza sus labores a tiempo para no perderse el programa de las ocho donde los conductores se tiran pullas y, en ocasiones, frases que suenan a tensión sexual.

Naruto tiene tres años de divorciado y siete de infelicidad, pero no se queja; ni siquiera cuando de verdad quiere hacerlo, como aquellas veces donde el alcohol le nubla los sentidos y está a tres copas de abrazarse a Gaara y contarle que quiere tirar la capa y montarse en un sueño que le permita descansar al menos cuatro horas seguidas. Supone que es demasiado pedir que alguien le devuelva la custodia de los niños y las esperanzas de convertirse en buen padre, pues no tiene la cara para decirle a Hinata que ahora sí tendrá tiempo para sus hijos.

—Ya no tienes vergüenza, ¿no? —Se repite al espejo, observando bien los círculos negros que le dejan los besos del insomnio—. Tuviste la oportunidad y la dejaste ir.

A veces Shikamaru le tiene compasión y lo acompaña a casa, mirando el reloj con disimulo esperando que Temari no se enfade si se queda a tomar una cerveza con el pobre infeliz. La rubia suele perdonarle que fume un cuarto cigarrillo al día, pero le toma días olvidar la afrenta de una cena fría en la mesa.

—No tienes qué.

Y Shikamaru finge ser idiota por más tiempo del que le gustaría, como si no supiera que Naruto conoce la lástima al igual que conoce las marcas que le cruzan el estómago, acostumbrado a tal punto a las dos que le parecen normales.

Sakura le regaña día tras día, como si fuese su madre, y alarga las sílabas al gritarle maldiciones y palabras de aliento. «Deja de arruinarte la vida y pídele perdón», le dice, con una ingenuidad que duele; «vas a ver que te deja volver». ¿Y qué si lo hacía? ¿En qué se diferenciaría la presencia tácita de Hinata y un cuarto vacío? Una respuesta hueca le esperaría tras llegar, una advertencia muda de inminente soledad que no se apagaría ni con los besos más tiernos que Hinata pueda regalar.

—No va a volver, ¿cierto? —pregunta una tarde lluviosa en el despacho, con octubre escurriéndose como arena en el calendario digital.

—No sabe que lo esperas —reclama Shikamaru, atento a la manera en que la mano de Naruto tiembla al devolver el retrato de Sasuke a su lugar.

—No sé si le va a importar.

Ahí van los tres tristes vasos de sake que pertenecían al primero. Sirve dos para sí mismo y un tercero para el fantasma en la habitación, el mismo que le hiela la sangre tan rápido como la suele calentar. Se acaba media botella antes de volver arrastrando los pies hasta su habitación, y prende la luz con los ojos cerrados, sin saber cuánto tiempo más va a resistir la carencia que le pica el miocardio.

—Estoy en casa —anuncia.

—Bienvenido.

La voz le hace abrir los ojos de golpe, mismos que valoran la situación en que se encuentra su mejor amigo antes de darse cuenta que le escuece un frenético latido en el pecho. Se ve cansado, pero entero (o casi), con la misma mirada de cielo negro que le asfixia las madrugadas. Abre la boca y los labios se curvan en una mueca que tira hacia abajo, y las lágrimas se acumulan en su nariz, casi esperando que Uchiha no se burle al verlo tan incompleto.

—Eres patético, Naruto —dice de golpe, levantándose del sofá a la par que camina hacia él, con la majestuosidad de un gato callejero al que le falta una pata pero le sobran muchas vidas—. No tienes comida en el refrigerador y tu ducha no funciona bien. Hay que pintar la cocina y lavar las sábanas puercas de tu cama.

Sasuke se para frente a él y luego se voltea, esperando que el rubio reaccione en cualquier momento y se ponga a gritarle estupideces, que es lo único que Naruto sabe decir. El blondo sonríe después de darse cuenta que Sasuke de verdad está ahí, y lo abraza fuerte por la espalda, mojándole de lágrimas los omóplatos de leche que tanto ha querido volver a tocar.

—Sasuke...

La falta de habla de Naruto es condonada por sus acciones; aprieta a Sasuke en un acto desesperado de no volverlo a perder, esperando que fuese suficiente todo el amor y toda la alegría para que no se largara de su lado. La mano fría de Uchiha toca los nudillos que le cruzan el estómago como si fueran cadenas, y acaricia la muñeca desnuda del rubio en un intento de decirle con ello lo que no se va a atrever hasta que puedan hablar con verdadera seriedad sobre todo lo que está pasando (y lo que pasará). Por primera vez en años, Naruto se siente acompañado de su familia.

—Ya estoy en casa, inútil.

—Bienvenido, bastardo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: N** aruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia sí es mía.

 **Aviso: E** ste fic participa en la Copa Fanficker, del grupo Shhh... SasuNaru NaruSasu.

 **Género sorteado: Tragedy.**

 **AU donde los homosexuales son perseguidos y asesinados.**

* * *

 _ **B** ut remember when a dream appears,_  
 _You belong to me._

 _I'll be so alone without you_  
 _Maybe you'll be lonesome too... and blue..._

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

La sangre de Sasuke escapó por su boca mientras se abrazaba el estómago con el brazo que le quedaba. Ahí, a unos cuantos metros, el cabello rubio de Naruto se ondeaba con el viento, como si fuesen hilos dorados de trigo listo para cosechar. El sol inclemente le dio de lleno en los ojos, causándole la ilusión de un parpadeo continuo sobre la mirada. Tosió fuerte, creyendo que en cualquier momento vomitaría un pulmón, pero siguió avanzando, arrastrándose por la roca caliente hacia Naruto. El pecho de Uzumaki rezumaba sangre tibia, y sus ojos azules imploraban algo que no alcanzaba a murmurar porque las fuerzas no le alcanzaban.

«No me mientas —le habría dicho suplicante—, y dime que por fin vamos a descansar». Sasuke entonces le habría mentido, porque eso era lo que Naruto merecía, aunque sea para aliviarle las ansiedades y la soledad el efímero instante que se mantuviera consciente.

Las pisadas fuertes de los enemigos los rodeaban, y se escuchaban crueles y despiadados como los dioses que les miraban desde arriba, cansados de la justicia y su ciega espada. Les habían cazado sin piedad, como perros viles condenados a morir sin poder tocarse.

«Vamos a escapar», se prometieron, con ingenuidad de infante, con esperanza de la mariposa migratoria. «Allá vamos a poder ser felices juntos», y quisieron creer que así sería. Naruto y Sasuke compartían una marca que tenía forma de hojuela de maíz, como las que comían en el desayuno. La tenían en el mismo lugar, debajo del hueso pélvico. A veces Naruto bromeaba con él y le decía que era una marca de almas gemelas, y Sasuke rodaba los ojos y le daba un pequeño coscorrón para que dejara de decir tonterías: «Ojalá que no», le decía Sasuke, tras terminar de hacer el amor, y aunque no lo decía, Naruto lo sabía, y lo entendía mejor que nadie. Ojalá que no fueran almas gemelas, porque de serlo, entonces no acabarían bien.

Tal vez era verdad que gente como ellos no debían existir, pero de ser cierto, ¿al menos no podrían morir juntos? La verdadera tragedia no estaba en los planes rotos de vacaciones en la playa, ni estaba en la casa jamás visitada en medio del bosque. No estaba en todos los cumpleaños que se iban a perder, ni en los desayunos de los jueves con jugo de naranja y huevos refritos. No estaba en la falta de mañanas nubladas, de furia o celos tiernos de Naruto cuando lo viera ser perseguido por las mujeres hechizadas cautivas de la belleza que poseía Sasuke, ni en la vida completa que soñaron y que jamás pudieron reproducir. No estaba en los ojos negros de Sasuke que se obligaban a permanecer despiertos, ni en la mano de Naruto que aferraba con fuerza la daga traicionera que le estaba arrebatando la vida clavada a su pecho. Estaba, quizás, y muy probablemente, en la distancia de sus cuerpos, en las yemas de Sasuke que buscaban desesperadas el calor del cuerpo de Naruto, y los labios desnudos que imploraban al menos un último beso que jamás llegaría.

El sonido de los tambores de la banda de guerra se escuchaba más cerca a medida que un pitido largo le quemaba el oído izquierdo. Antes de alcanzar la mano de Naruto, su mirada se apagó, abatido sobre la piedra como un halcón cazado, y sus dedos se estiraron cansados. No le alcanzó el tiempo, ni siquiera para echarse a llorar.

...

..

.


End file.
